This STTR-AT-NIAID seeks to develop an integrated nucleic acid system based on research done by Catherine Klapperich's laboratory at Boston University. The BU lab-on-a-chip includes a micro solid phase extraction (<SPE) column, flap valves and hydrophobic vents to gate fluid movements through micro channels, and multiple reaction chambers for experimental replicates and control reactions. Dr. Klapperich's laboratory has successfully performed nucleic acid amplifications in the chip using BioHelix's isothermal amplification process. Biohelix's proprietary technology is called helicase-dependent amplification (HDA). It uses DNA helicases to separate DNA strands during exponential amplification at a constant temperature of 65:C. Like the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), HDA assays use a competitive internal control (i.e., a template DNA of known concentration spiked into the raw sample) that can be amplified by the same primers as the analyte, but detected separately; hence allowing us to detect amplification inhibitors in direct clinical samples. The objectives of Phase I are to: 1) modify the BU microfluidic device design to incorporate a lateral flow strip as a means of detecting amplification products using the naked eye; and 2) demonstrate the feasibility of performing integrated tests using the device from aim 1 using CT and NG spiked at 104 in 1 mL urine to establish proof of concept for integrated assays performed in a modified BU chip that includes a lateral flow strip. Our specific aims for Phase II will be to develop a lateral flow reader sub-system, integrate it with the BU instrument to build a pre-commercial looks-like / works-like prototypes, simplify chip design and fabrication to allow for pilot scale manufacturing, and implement a pilot scale manufacturing for the disposable at BioHelix / Quidel. At this stage Qiagen is the most likely manufacturer for the reader. At the conclusion of Phase II, we should be ready for clinical validation of the new assay system.